Bender High
by XSeabiscuitX
Summary: The Avatar gang is at a school dance! Zuko challenges Aang & Sokka to a dance off! Oneshot! Rated to be safe! SukixSokka KataraxAang


* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, I got the idea from justanotheravatarfan, hope ya'll like it. Oh, & I promise, at the school I go to, those are moves! 

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar & can't do the dance moves!

However, I am going to extend this & anyone who takes my idea will have my dog sicked on them! (Points at Poodle) I'm waiting until next week when school starts to give me some new ideas.

_The Avatar gang is at a school dance, oh this is going to be funny.

* * *

_

Aang stood against the wall, he was waiting for Katara. She hadn't arrived yet, he was waiting for her outside of the school with Sokka, who was standing next to him.

"Man, where's Suki?" Sokka whined.

"Oh, be quiet Sokka, the dance only started ten minutes ago, you know girls, always late!" Aang said with a laugh.

"Hey, you're the one freaking out about trying to dance with my sister," Sokka retorted with a huge grin on his face. The two of them kept playfully arguing until the girls came over.

"Hey Sokka," Suki said, pecking him on the cheek.

Sokka's face turned beet red as he said, "Hi Suki, you look great!"

(Have you ever noticed people tend to spend the first half hour of a dance talking about what everyone is wearing?)

Suki had her typical make-up on, but instead of her green warrior uniform, she had a beautiful green strapless dress that reached the floor. "You look nice too Sokka," Suki said, rolling her eyes at Katara where the boys couldn't see. Sokka was wearing a white tunic that looked like a really badly made tuxedo.

Aang gaped at Suki, how in the world could she call that nice? Then he started gaping at Katara, she looked gorgeous. She had a spaghetti-strap blue dress on that came to her knees, she had her mother's necklace on & for once her hair was down.

"You look nice Katara," Aang said.

"Thanks Aang," Katara said, "you look nice too." Aang was wearing khaki pants & a yellow shirt, not bad in all truth & reality. "Shall we go on in then?" Katara asked, leading the way through the doors.

When the four of them entered the gym, they were shocked at how many people were there that they knew. They could see: Zuko, Iroh, & some pretty Fire Nation girls, Jet & his Freedom Fighters, the other Warriors of Kyoshi, Haru & his father, King Bumi & Flopsie, & (last but not least) the crazy foaming guy.

"Whoa," Katara whispered, staring at Haru. He looks great, she thought, oh, stop it Katara! You're on a date with Aang! "Come on Aang, let's dance!"

She said, grabbing Aang's hand & pulling him onto the dance floor; Aang beamed & followed her. Suki grabbed Sokka & was hot on their heels. The girls stopped in the middle & faced the boys. Suki & Katara grinned at each other, then started to dance. Then they noticed the music for the first time, ugh!

"What are they playing?" Katara asked, putting her hands over her ears.

"I don't know!" Suki answered, "There's no way I can dance to that."

Aang & Sokka shot worried looks at each other, it looked as though their big dates were about to be ruined! They looked around the room, most of the people had expressions similar to Suki & Katara.

"No wonder, look who the DJ is!" Aang cried. The four of them looked in the direction of the turntables, sitting behind them was Admiral Zhao!

"We gotta fix that," Sokka muttered determinedly. He began rummaging in his boomerang case, "Ah ha!" he said as he pulled out a CD case. "Perfect, we just need to get Zhao away from that stand. Any ideas anyone?" Sokka asked.

"Zuko!" Aang said.

"What? How can Zuko help us?" Suki asked.

"He hates Zhao, it wouldn't be that hard to get him to help us," Aang explained.

"Alright, I'll go get him," Katara said darting over to Zuko. She came a moment later with him in tow.

"Okay, what do you want me to do to Zhao?" Zuko asked Aang.

"I'm not sure, but we want him to play Sokka's CD," Aang said.

"Ok, anything would have to be better than the crap he's playing now. I'll see what I can do, give me the CD," Zuko said. Sokka stuffed it into his hand & Zuko strutted off towards the turntables.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, & Suki watched him, he seemed to be making a deal with Zhao, about five minutes later they heard Sokka's CD blast out of the speakers.

_Brrr dum dum dum---dum da da da da dum  
Brrr dum dum dum---dum da da da da dum  
Brrr dum dum dum---dum da da da da dum  
Brrr dum dum dum---dum da da da da dum  
3,6,9..._

A cry shot the room, "YES!" A beat later there was hardly any extra room on the dance floor.

Zuko came back to them, "Satisfied?"

"Yeah!" Suki said, starting to dance with Sokka.

"How'd you do it?" Aang asked.

"I bet Zhao if he put that CD in I could beat you & Sokka at a dance off," Zuko said.

"What?" Sokka yelped, coming to a dead halt.

"Yeah, girls you might want back up," Zuko said. Katara & Suki cracked up & stepped out of the boys' way.

"Go Sokka!" Suki yelled & Katara cried, "Go get him, Aang!"

Aang & Sokka shrugged at each other, then started to dance. Aang began to do the Heal-Toe & Sokka started with the Harlem Shake. Zuko laughed at them & started to do the Sea Walk. A crowd started to gather around the three boys, "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" They chanted, Suki & Katara leading them on.

Zuko yelled at the crowd, "Give us some more room!" They began to back up, wondering why he'd demanded more room.

There answer came the second the boys had an extra five feet, Zuko hit the ground & began to do a Head spin. Cheers erupted from the crowd as he leapt back to his feet. Zuko crossed his arms & shot Aang a look that plainly said your turn.

Aang dropped to the floor & kicked up in a 1990's, he kept that for about two minutes & shot back to his feet. "You're up Sokka!"

Sokka shook his head & threw himself into a Windmill, a moment later he was on his feet again.

Then he started to do the Windshield Wipers. Aang began to do the Pancake, & Zuko started to do the Pop, which encouraged several screams from the girls nearby.

Suki & Katara glanced at each other, time to call a halt so they could dance with their dates. They raced out between the boys, Suki leaned back & put her hands beside her mouth. "Okay Bender High! Time to cast your votes! Give it up for Sokka!"

A huge cheer erupted from the crowd, Suki glanced at Katara. "7 on the loud scale!" Katara yelled.

"Okay, now give it up for Aang!" Suki yelled. Another cheer came from the crowd, louder this time.

"8!" Katara screamed.

"Okay, now give it up for Zuko!" Suki screamed. This time the cheers were so loud it felt like the gym was shaking, Suki glanced at Katara again.

"PERFECT TEN!" They yelled together.

"Told you!" Zuko yelled at Aang.

"Oh, well! Come on everybody! Let's dance!" Aang yelled happily at the crowd. Everybody spread out & started to break down, they wouldn't stop until the janitor cut the power because the staff couldn't get them to leave when the dance was over.

THE END

* * *

_Told you if would be funny!_


End file.
